In today's world, containers are commonly package a variety of items. For example, in the restaurant industry, some bulk food items such as pickles or flour are delivered to restaurants in five-gallon pails made from high density polyethylene plastic. Even maintenance supplies such as powered detergents or liquid solvents necessary to maintain a clean kitchen in a restaurant are delivered in plastic containers of varying sizes. These containers are also employed to package paints, stains, caulks, chemicals and the like. In many instances, plastic containers have replaced glass containers primarily because plastic is lighter in weight and much more resistant to breakage.
Generally, this bulk type of container described above is constructed as a bucket or a pail having an upright wall which terminates in an upper rim and has a flange extending outwardly from the upright wall at a location proximate to the upper rim. Typically, a lid is provided with the container, and the lid has a collar which is releasably secured to the upper rim of the container to prevent spillage of the items if the container is upset or otherwise jostled. Sometimes, a wire handle is attached at opposed positions on the flange to facilitate the ease of carrying the container.
A problem associated with these types of plastic containers is the difficulty in removing the lid from the container. A screwdriver or crowbar can be used to pry the collar of the lid away from the rim of the container. A can opener-type device can also be used to remove the lid from the container. This can opener-type device has a claw extending from a handle portion. One end of the claw engages an edge portion of the collar of the lid while the other claw portion engages the top of the lid. Exerting a force on the handle portion of the can opener device causes the collar to be pried away from the rim.
Often, these methods of removing the lid from the container damages the lid and its collars. Sometimes, even the rim of the container is damaged. Additionally, these methods are often difficult and time-consuming. Damaging the lid and the container could be disadvantageous. For example, if paint was provided in this container, a damaged lid or rim could result in air entering into the container having residual paint. Exposing paint to air will eventually cause this paint to dry out and render it unusable for future use. Furthermore, there is a strong movement today to recycle products when possible. If a lid is damaged upon its removal, a new lid must be provided to recycle the old container. If both the lid and the container are damaged, they could not be recycled and both would have to be discarded after use.
Therefore, a need exists to provide an improved device for removing a lid from a container of the type as described above so that a lid can be removed from the container without damaging either the lid or the container. It is from these considerations and others that the present invention has evolved.